starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Durga Besadii Tai
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 105 BBY | thuiswereld = Nal Hutta | vader = Aruk Besadii Aora | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 12 ABY | titel = Kajidii | bijnaam = His Great Obesity | functie = Crime Lord | species = Hutt | geslacht = Mannelijke persoonlijkheid | lengte = 3,70 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Oranje | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Black Sun }} Durga Besadii Tai was de leider van de Besadii Kajidic tijdens de Galactic Civil War en tevens een Vigo van Black Sun. Biografie Durga werd in 105 BBY geboren als zoon van Aruk Besadii Aora, de leider van de Besadii Kajidic. De Hutts vonden dat Durga had moeten sterven bij zijn geboorte aangezien een grote groene geboortevlek zijn gelaat misvormde volgens Hutt standaards. Aruk had echter geen andere erfgenaam en beschermde zijn zoon. Durga zou later uitgroeien tot een zeer machtige Hutt Kajidii. Rond 3 BBY overleed Aruk en greep Durga de macht als leider van de Besadii Kajidic. Durga vermoedde dat de Desilijic Kajidic wat met de dood van Aruk te maken had maar had geen bewijzen. Bovendien was zijn macht als leider niet heel groot en Durga riep daarom de hulp in van Black Sun. In ruil voor zijn trouw, rekende Black Sun met Durga’s tegenstanders af. Black Sun kwam ook te weten – in ruil voor de kennis over de defensieve capaciteiten van Nal Hutta – dat inderdaad de Desilijic Kajidic de dood van Aruk op Malkii had georganiseerd. Durga, die vrij groot was voor een Hutt, daagde Jiliac Desilijic Tiron uit tot een duel waarin Durga zijn tegenstander plette met zijn massieve staart. Door de dood van Jiliac werd Jabba de nummer één bij de Desilijic. Durga trok naar Ylesia om daar de Spice en slavenhandel in handen te nemen. Hij startte een tweede kolonie op Ylesia en een nieuwe Spice productiefabriek op Nyrvana. Hij leende van Black Sun huurlingen om de operatie te beschermen tegen de Desilijic en huurde Boba Fett in om de verraderlijke Teroenza te vermoorden. Maar een gecombineerde aanval van de Desilijic en een cel van de Rebel Alliance liet de operatie op Ylesia in puin achter. Ten einde raad sloot Durga zich 100% aan bij Black Sun en werd hij één van de Vigos. De link met de Hutts werd steeds kleiner maar Durga werd er wel rijker door. Durga werd op den duur bijna even geslepen beschouwd als Xizor zelf. Uiteraard wou Durga hogerop raken maar hij was zo slim om altijd bevelen op te volgen en zijn plannen aan niemand anders bekend te maken. Zo had hij de Vigo Green kunnen manipuleren om voorzichtig voor hem te werken, zonder dat dit al te veel opviel. Durga’s tak in Black Sun handelde vooral in activiteiten die gelinkt waren met de Hutts. Zo rekende hij op de handel tussen Nar Shaddaa en Nal Hutta en had hij handlangers in het Klatooinian Trade Guild. Slaven en wapensmokkel waren nog twee van zijn winstgevende operaties. De andere Vigos vroegen zich vaak af waar Durga’s loyauteit eigenlijk lag en dat was eigenlijk bij zichzelf. Durga vermoordde de Crime Lord Ritinki en richtte Orko SkyMine op. Na de dood van Xizor en Jabba verstevigde Durga zijn positie in de criminele onderwereld en werd hij machtiger dan ooit tevoren, machtiger dan zijn vader ooit was geweest. Na de val van het Empire Met geheime codes die Durga uit Jabba's Palace wist te halen, lukte het hem om binnen te dringen in de centrale databanken van de New Republic op Coruscant. Ook contracteerde hij een kloon van het genie Bevel Lemelisk, die hij vrij spel gaf om een superwapen te ontwikkelen. Gebaseerd op de Superlaser van de Death Stars, was het nieuwe project in feite enkel het functionele deel; een wapen met de kracht om planeten te vernietigen dat de naam Darksaber zou dragen. Durga had echter de productie van componenten uitbesteed aan allerlei goedkope fabrieken. Veel onderdelen waren slecht gemaakt of hopeloos verouderd. Toen de New Republic actie ondernam tegen het wapen, dat geproduceerd werd in de asteroïdengordel bij Hoth, kwam Crix Madine om het leven. Zijn moordenaar, Durga, kwam zelf echter ook om het leven toen de Darksaber door twee asteroïden geplet werd. Bron *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Shadows of the Empire (Novel) *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Hutt Gambit *Rebel Dawn *Darksaber category:Hutts category:Besadii Kajidic category:Black Sun